1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser including a massage device or mechanism for massaging the back portions of the user in addition to the rotational exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a table rotatably or pivotally attached to an upper portion of a lower or base support with a pivot axle, and rotatable relative to the base support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,448 to Teeter, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,128 to Chen disclose two of the typical inversion suspension exercisers each comprising a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support with a hanger bar, for allowing the users to rotate the table relative to the base support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, the table of the typical inversion suspension exercisers may only be used to support the back portions of the users, and the typical inversion suspension exercisers do not have any massage members or devices to massage the back portions of the users, such that the users may use the conventional tilting inversion exercisers to conduct only the rotational or inversion exercises.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0063654 to Kuo discloses another typical inversion suspension exerciser comprising a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support with a hanger bar, for allowing the users to rotate the table relative to the base support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, Kuo failed to disclose that the supporting table includes a plurality of grooves formed therein, and further failed to disclose a massage member engaged with either of said grooves of said supporting table for attaching to said supporting table and for selectively engaging with the user to selectively massage the user.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0086066 to Munday discloses a further typical inversion suspension exerciser comprising a massage device wherein massage members engage with grooves for attaching to the massage device and for selectively engaging with the user to selectively massage the user, and further teaches that the use of removable massage members allows for massage members of different sizes and shapes to be interchangeably attached in order to apply a desired amount of pressure to the user during the massage.
However, Munday failed to disclose that the supporting table includes a plurality of grooves formed therein, and a massage member engaged with either of said grooves of said supporting table, the massage device may not be acted or used as a supporting table attached to a carrier for supporting a user thereon, and the palm attachments, the muscle grabber attachments, and the thumb attachments may not be acted or used as a supporting table attached to a carrier for supporting a user thereon.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0243037 to Zapalac et al. discloses a typical massage device comprising a plurality of massage members for engaging with and for massaging the user manually.
However, Zapalac et al. failed to disclose that a supporting table includes a plurality of grooves formed therein for engaging with massage members and for attaching to said supporting table and for selectively engaging with the user to selectively massage the user.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0015031 to Lin discloses a further typical massage device comprising a plurality of rotatable massage members for engaging with and for massaging the user manually.
However, the massage members are solidly and stably secured and retained in a frame member and may not be easily moved to the other position or location of the frame member, and thus may not be used for massaging various portions of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.